


cherish

by mysteryguest



Series: Mumbo and Iskall [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, MC personas only, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, when are they NOT idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: iskall still can't get over just how wonderful his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Iskall/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Series: Mumbo and Iskall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	cherish

\---

if iskall had to describe mumbo in one word, that word would be "perfect".

what can he say? it was true!

the tiny curls at the tips of mumbo's hair, his freckles, his cheerful smile, his ruby eyes ( _god_ they looked pretty), his mustache, his hands, face, _everything_ about him made iskall's heart soar and beat wildly in his chest.

don't even get him _started_ on how wonderful he looked when he was flustered- _that_ was something iskall could talk about for days (and most of the time, stress was his unlucky victim whenever he felt the need to gush about him).

needless to say, mumbo was perfect to iskall, in every possible way.

especially now, as he practically jumped in delight as the redstone project he'd been working on for hours finally began to work properly. his grin was bright, and although his clothes and hands were completely covered in redstone dust, iskall couldn't help but send a cheesy smile his way as he strolled over to him.

"oh! iskall, iskall, i finally got it to work!" mumbo shouted, eyes shining with pride. "oh, i was sure i was about to cry if i had to see it break again-" he laughed, hands cupping the sides of his face.

"i know, i know!" iskall laughed, pulling mumbo in for a hug, who smiled fondly at him. "you look very handsome, by the way," he stated as a matter-of-fact.

"oh, no i don't! i'm all covered in itchy redstone dust!" mumbo laughed, cheeks flushing a deep pink. "oh, now it's gotten all over your nice suit..." he pouted, though his smile never left his face.

"pff, it'll wash out!" iskall huffed, reaching his hands up to cup mumbo's face in his hands. "but... you can still repay me the few minutes it'll take to do that with a kiss?" he grinned, blushing a faint red.

"i'd give you a kiss even if it wasn't for bribery purposes," mumbo chuckled, leaning down and softly pressing a kiss against iskall's lips, sighing happily.

and then, again, iskall felt himself _melt_ under mumbo's touch, heart pounding and face flushing a crimson red. even as mumbo pulled away, arms still wrapped around his shoulders, iskall couldn't help but smile giddily, resting his head against mumbo's arm.

the way the sun seemed to shine directly on him, it made mumbo appear to be an angel- a gorgeous, beautiful, handsome angel.

"i love you," iskall murmured quietly, tracing his thumb along the edge of mumbo's cheek. "so so much."

now it was mumbo's turn to smile giddily at him, leaning into iskall's touch.

somehow, no matter what the pair tried to do together, they always ended up gushing about each other, enjoying the other's presence as much as humanly possible. more often than not, they ended up getting distracted from something _probably_ much more important- though, neither of them would ever admit that willingly.

"i love you too, my dear," he hummed, leaning down and pecking at iskall's lips once more with a smile. "you're too good to me."

"really? that's funny," iskall chuckled, grinning softly. "i'd say the same about you, love."

mumbo's face blushed a faint red, and he looked away at the ground, trying to hide his widening smile. iskall laughed, leaning closer to mumbo and wrapping his arms around his neck.

_(he's absolutely adorable whenever he's flustered, iskall swears it.)_

his heart is beating wildly in his chest, and he feels a sudden surge of hyper-activity, practically bouncing in place.

"how are you so cute all the time?" he hums, planting a kiss on mumbo's cheek with a grin. "cuuuutie-pie!"

mumbo snorts, grinning back at iskall.

"whatever you say, handsome," he grins, squeezing his arms around iskall lovingly. "i still think you're cuter."

narrowing his eyes with a playful smile, iskall pulled mumbo forward, planting a firm kiss on his lips. humming contently as mumbo held his face in his hands, he pulled away, immediately planting another kiss on mumbo's cheek, this time.

"everything about you is cute," iskall murmured, leaning in and pecking his nose. "i could spend days just gushing about you- stress can vouch for me," he added with a sly grin, making mumbo huff a surprised, quiet laugh.

"you're... you're just so amazing, mumbo," iskall whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his head on mumbo's shoulders, hugging him. "i feel like i don't say it as much as i should."

"...iskall, you're gonna make me cry," mumbo choked, hugging iskall tightly. "i love you. i love you so much."

iskall laughed quietly, tracing circles on mumbo's back.

he couldn't ever put into words just how much he loved this man, how much he absolutely adored him.

"i love you too, mumbs..." iskall murmured, smiling softly. "i'll love you always."

he won't ever forget the night mumbo had confessed to him, the night mumbo had seemed so surprised that his feelings were actually reciprocated, the night they both stayed up for hours on end, doing nothing but stare into each other's eyes and cuddle.

and now, they've gone and done it again, spent, at the very least, an hour simply enjoying being in each other's arms.

and now, they were curled up atop an extra bed mumbo had placed inside the room mumbo had been working in, and iskall can't help but gush over mumbo's peaceful, sleeping face. he felt his heavy eyes flicker shut, and he held mumbo closer to him, subconsciously matching his own breathing pattern with mumbo's.

yes, without a doubt, mumbo was _perfect_. iskall wouldn't accept any other answer.

and he would cherish him always.

\---


End file.
